Ff
|Story Romaji Title = Forutesshimo |Adopted = Anime episode 39.0}} ff is the 186 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Keima, together with Chihiro, arrived at the Seaside park that Ayumi was told to be at. He looked around, finally to look at the boat that is docked there. As he unravels the hagoromo that had kept his presence hidden from Vintage, he could see Ayumi waiting on top of the boat, wearing the wedding dress he had given her. Meanwhile, Haqua and Lune continued their fierce fight. Also, Tenri and Diana continued to hide. Deep under the tall rock off the shores of the Seaside park, the girl's Keima had conquest were in captive. A Vintage official was making demands to the goddesses who remained among these sleeping girls, telling them to reveal themselves or else all the girls would be "interrogated". Standing in front of the bridge that would lead onto the boat, Ayumi awaited for Keima to talk. Chihiro sat on a nearby bench, still wearing the invisible cloak. Ayumi then remembered what Chihiro said to her, saying that Keima was only playing this conquest as a game. But, there was more that Chihiro had said. She told Ayumi that Keima had a reason to play this "game". Chihiro told Ayumi that if she wished to know this reason, she herself should ask him. It is Ayumi's choice on what to do with Keima. Looking back to these comments, Ayumi questioned herself on why Keima was doing these sort of things. She wanted to know the truth. Keima thought to himself that he should now tell the truth. Keima spoke up, admitting his "defeat". Ayumi was puzzled as to why he said this, but Keima continued, saying that he would reveal all that has happened. After a short pause, Keima abruptly states that he has one condition though. He told Ayumi that he would answer only one question no matter what, but for any other questions, he will only answer them later. Ayumi asked if this was his condition, but Keima was stubborn, asking if this question she just asked was her one-question. He made note that if this condition was unacceptable, he would never come close to Ayumi ever again. Keima urged Ayumi if she will ask the one question or if she would rather part forever with him. This made Ayumi grit her teeth in anger, while making Chihiro disappointed. Tenri and Diana still hid where they were, but Tenri spoke up. Tenri whispered some statement about Keima to Diana, which astonished Diana completely. This statement even made Diana ask why Tenri hadn't told her this fact about Keima until now. Back to the Seaside Park, Ayumi stood there silently, with Keima waiting for her one-question. Her one-question became "Do you love me?", which Keima answered with an honest expression that he does not. This seemed to be an unexpected answer for Ayumi, making her ask if all that he said before was a lie. Keima denied answering this "second question". Ayumi asked Keima why he had followed her to even go as far as to propose to her. Keima, again, was stubborn and denied answer this "other question", which made Ayumi truly upset. Keima admitted that rather than not telling her the answers ever, he would say them later. But Ayumi was impatient and demanded his answer immediately. She knew that Keima had a reason to go so far, therefore she kept pressing Keima for an answer. She wanted to be lend him her strength if all was possible. Keima was surprised by this declaration, but he calmed down and boldly refused any help. Ayumi was again unhappy with his answer, asking if he was just ignoring the feelings of others with such selfishness. She even went as far as to insult him, saying that no one would ever like someone who's so selfish. Keima kept himself from being affected by the insult. With a "blunt" expression, Keima explained to Ayumi that he was not doing any of these actions to be liked. As the lights of the ship started to shine, Keima continued to explain how he was only aiming for the ending, and nothing more. He did not need reassurance of assistance, neither did he want to hand over any responsibilities to anyone else. "This is the love of a gamer...." Keima told Ayumi that he did not only love her, but he adored her. He offered his hand and declared that he would take her to the ending. Is the unprecedented ending within reach now...? Trivia *'ff' stands for 'fortissimo', the musical dynamics term for "very loud". References Category:Summary